


Feedback

by capriciousTheosophist (orionCipher)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk?, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/capriciousTheosophist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what it looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feedback

> "There's just something about the way you fit around my dick," he purred, shameless in his lust as another debauched moan spilt out from the chapped lips encircling his fingers. 
> 
> "It's- you're just so... snug," the word emphasized with a sharp jerk and the resulting slap of skin on sweat-moistened skin. 
> 
> "And the contrast!" He pumped the digits harder, reveling in the way saliva trickled down that overly pleasured maw, shivering when they scraped against startlingly sharp teeth. 
> 
> "The way your tan sucks me in; grips me like a man drowning-" Dirk leaned in, eyes drooping with lazy contentedness. 
> 
> "You're gonna hafta tell me how you managed zero lines one of these days." Jake was mewling around his digits, gasping in time with the not so gentle nips Dirk was administering to the shell of his ear. 
> 
> “I wonder what Jade would think if she could see her little pen pal like this?" The plush warmth beneath him stuttered mid-buck and a thick groan slurred past his knuckles. 
> 
> “Her innocent little friend,” Jake was getting close. 
> 
> “Gasping and squirming beneath another man,” Those succulent lips sucking harder and harder with each word. 
> 
> “Spread wide open,” Tongue laving without rhythm, luring him further down his gullet. 
> 
> “Neck bared in submission,” Comely form now a floundering mess of limbs and want. 
> 
> “Desperate to come.” Dirk actually had to swat away Jake’s fingers as he frantically reached for himself. 
> 
> “I bet you’d love to feel her watch, wouldn’t you?” Had to hold Jake’s hips up to keep them from pressing into the mattress in their mad quest for friction. 
> 
> “Maybe even get her to join in?” Whatever Jake was trying to say was lost in a delirious garble. 
> 
> “Why don’t you ask her next time?” Dirk picked up the pace; ran Jake harder; rammed Jake harder. 
> 
> “Make her the meat in this sandwich,” The slick heat was gripping him so deliciously, almost painfully; he was losing focus fast. It was now or never. 
> 
> ”Or, rather, make her take the meat?” He’d barely whispered it but the reaction was instantaneous. Jake was practically screaming, those gorgeous green eyes of his rolling back while his mouth worked overtime- 

UU: well?  
UU: i was really hoping to get some feedback in relation to the dialogUe, if yoU woUldn't mind too mUch…  
UU: oh goodness; i hope i haven't offended yoU? my sincerest apologies. U_U;  
TT: No, no.  
TT: Not at all.  
TT: Just reveling in the glory of your holy yaoi empire.  
TT: A man’s got a right to bask in his own OTP, especially when it involves him.  
TT: Gotta hand it to you though; for a chick who claims minimalistic omniscience in the realm of human doings you’ve definitely got a decent understanding on the workings of man on man bump and grind.  
TT: It’s not bad for a WIP.  
TT: Got anymore?  
UU: oUo r-really?  
TT:Yup.  
UU: if yoU'd like i can send yoU my entire folder on the pairing...  
UU: maybe, if yoU have the time, you coUld tell me what yoU think of them?  
TT: This looks like the start of a beautiful beta.  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Share and Share Alike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710125) by [CherryMilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/pseuds/CherryMilkshake)




End file.
